gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 User talk:Kingofgameshows800/Archives HE'S BAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! Bad news everybody, Gameshowsareforever has returned. But it appears he's got a new home. That home is the Mark Goodson Wiki. I say, as long as he stays there and not come back here or any other game show related wiki, we should be fine. But you never can tell.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) EEK! I KNEW IT! HE'S BACK WITH A VENGENCE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) *laughs* I know i'm admin for Nick's Gaming Channel Wiki and I hope you get on the wiki too. NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 01:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) http://nicks-gaming-channel.wikia.com/wiki/Nick%27s_Gaming_Channel_Wiki NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 02:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC)] Will, I filed another report with VSTF. As TK-999 has not answered my calls for help, I have filed an official report. I hope that the libelous picture gets deleted and the aforementioned offender blocked.—Brandon Devers 14:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) * I forgot the link to the MG Wiki. One of you go ahead and post it please. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 14:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ** If you're referring to the Mark Goodson Wiki, check the links section. Or better yet, here it is: http://markgoodson.wikia.com/ --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) That hateful “survey question gimmick” has been deleted. Thank goodness!—Brandon Devers 12:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :HALLELUJAH!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) DON’T DO IT! I do not mean to antagonize you, Will, but you disobeyed a rule that I myself disobeyed when that idiot called me a gay pedophile: DON’T FEED THE TROLLS. I have notified Neubauer and the VSTF.—Brandon Devers 14:22, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I had no choice. That creature made a mess here for the last time.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. That being frustrated me to no end, too.—Brandon Devers 18:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sannse of Wikia Community Central blocked that offender for a week, but what are the odds that this person resumes vandalism when said block expires?—Brandon Devers 16:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I saw that Neubauer amended the block to six months. If I were Neubauer, I would have done what Daniel did to GSAF: PERMABAN!—Brandon Devers 16:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 22:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC)oh thats itNickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 22:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Response to one of your comments For the record, I don't like starting or getting into fights either. Most of the time, it's not worth it, and in all honestly I really shouldn't have gotten onto Nick because it's really not my Wiki. That aside, what do you mean by "Your wiki is sick."? -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I was referring to NickOWrapperOriginal's wiki site. You should see it when in Monobook mode. And here's the link to it: http://nicks-gaming-channel.wikia.com ::Secondly, at least there's one thing we have in common.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC)